Love Always Remembers
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Undergrowth comes and kidnaps Whampire, it's up to Sasha to save him. Can she do it? Rated T for kissing and action violence.


**I only own Sasha.**

**Love Always Remembers**

Sasha laughed as she ran around in the falling snow with her love following after her. Whampire had taken Sasha up to the mountains for some time alone that he had promised her and she was having a blast. He caught her and they fell into the snow together, smiling as they kissed.

"You're the best, Whampire," said Sasha with a dreamy voice.

He chuckled. "And you are the most wonderful girl in the world, my angel," he said.

In the Clocktower, Clockwork watched them and knew their happiness was going to be tested soon. He only saw a faint blur and had no idea who would try to break the couple apart, but he hoped that they would overcome the obstacle that was coming.

That night, Sasha was sleeping soundly, but a noise woke up Whampire and he went to see what might have disturbed him, but everything looked fine. He turned to go back to his bed, but suddenly he felt something attach to his neck and he suddenly couldn't move on his own as he was dragged into a glowing portal.

Sasha woke up and saw Whampire was gone. "Whampire?" she called out and searched for him, but all she found were his tracks and the tracks of something else before they stopped. "What happened?"

Suddenly, the roar of a snowmobile sounded loudly and she saw it was a Search-And-Rescue man, who came up to her. "Miss, you have to evacuate here," he said.

"Why? What's happening?" she asked.

"Some plant creep has turned the town into mind-controlled zombies. You need to get out before you get infected."

Sasha had a thought. "Have you seen a strange looking man with a green and black costume, green pointed mask, and sharp fangs?" she asked.

The man nodded. "That dude's been infecting the people who are trying to escape, but he's too fast."

She was now scared. Whampire was doing this? But why? She nodded.

"I'll evacuate," she said and grabbed her things, slipped behind the man on the snowmobile, and they took off, only they were surrounded by the townspeople who had been turned into plant zombies and they heard a wicked laugh and saw some glowing plant creature controlling everyone.

And flying right next to him was Whampire, whose green eyes were now a sickly, glowing green and his grin was frightening. Sasha felt tears come to her eyes when she saw that. The man driving the snowmobile went to move, but he was hit with a strange vine that made him part of the zombies and Sasha quickly held up her hands, making the vines retreat.

"What?" asked the huge plant creep. "My vines retreat from you? How?"

Sasha glared at him. "Let them go," she said.

He grinned. "But, they're happy," he said. "Why not ask your precious boyfriend?"

"Sasha," said Whampire, but his voice wasn't the comforting croon Sasha loved. It was empty and emotionless, just like his sickly green glowing eyes. "Join me. You'll be happy."

She shook her head. "I love you, Whampire," she said. "But I can't do this."

The plant creep looked at her. "Why do you resist? It's easier to join. Forget everything," he said, seemingly amused.

But Sasha looked sadly at Whampire. "Don't let him do this to you, Whampire," she said, tears in her eyes. "You have to stop him."

The plant cruelly laughed. "No one, not even you, can stop me!" he said and the zombified people moved towards her and she used her power to make them retreat and then ran as fast as she could and stumbled.

Right into a glowing, green portal.

Sasha felt her body stop suddenly in mid-air before she was moved and set down gently and heard the ding of a timer. "Time, in," said a voice and she looked around and saw clock gears.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Welcome, Sasha Jocklin."

She spun around and saw a ghost looking at her. He had a purple cape and a staff with a clock on it. She thought she recognized him and then it clicked.

"Are you Clockwork?" she asked him.

He looked surprised and then smiled gently. "Your sister Rachel must have told you about me," he said and she nodded. "I'm sorry for all of this, but I'm glad you fell into the portal in time."

Sasha looked at him and then saw the Time Window showing what was going on. "Who is that?" she asked, worried when she saw Whampire being used like a puppet.

"Undergrowth," said Clockwork with a frown. "He sought out Whampire, knowing of the Vladat's hypnotic powers. That, combined with his own mind-control power, makes him a very powerful villain."

Sasha looked at Clockwork. "Can you stop him?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sasha. If I could intervene, I would, but only you can stop Undergrowth and free the townspeople and the man you love," he said.

"But Undergrowth has them all under his control. I don't have any powers besides my…," Sasha suddenly stopped. "My power to control any kind of flora, just like what Chromastone said."

Clockwork nodded. "If you can focus enough, you might be able to stop Undergrowth. If not, then you must be quick to think on something else to stop him," he said.

"No one can help me?" she asked.

He shook his head again and she looked at the Time Window, feeling anger at Undergrowth for using Whampire. "I'll stop him," she said. "Somehow."

Clockwork watched her head off. "Remember Sasha, love always remembers," he said as she made it back to her world.

She was confused, but then saw the town was devoid of people, but full of plants and Whampire came up to her. "Sasha, join me," he said.

She looked at him. "I can't," she said and then used her power to control the vines, but Undergrowth was too powerful and she tried hard, but couldn't fight back the vines that now grabbed her and Whampire stood over her, grinning and looking ready to use hypnosis. In a last ditch effort, Sasha managed to make some tree roots smack Whampire away and she got free, running to the cabin and resting there. She then spotted a CD she had and took it out, turning it over and noticing one of the songs on the back of it and so played it for a moment and then Clockwork's words came back. _"Love always remembers."_

The words of the song made her realize he was right. Love. It was the only way now she could get Whampire and possibly the town free. Going outside to the part of the hill that overlooked the town, she took a deep breath and began to sing.

She felt the love fill her as she continued to sing and Undergrowth and Whampire heard her. "What is that girl doing?" asked the plant ghost as they kept made her voice stronger and her singing was making something happen. The townspeople were released from Undergrowth's mind control and Whampire began fighting the ghost's mind control too, trying to get free as he listened to Sasha's beautiful voice._  
><em>

Sasha heard Whampire roar and saw him fly up and use his power blast to blast back Undergrowth and Sasha used her power to control the vines and send Undergrowth to the dark realms.

Clockwork watched her from the Time Window and smiled. "Well done, Sasha," he said aloud. "You remembered what I said."

Sasha then turned back to the cabin and was about to walk inside when she heard a familiar, soothing voice singing.

She turned and saw Whampire, who smiled and accepted her into his arms. "Sasha, my angel, are you alright?" he asked her.

She hugged him hard. "I thought…I wasn't sure it would work, but Clockwork, he said love always remembers," she said.

The Vladat nodded. "Yes," he said. "True love can overcome any obstacle and push back a villain with a stronger arm than that villain will ever have."

Sasha looked up at him and he kissed her reassuringly as she then playfully pushed him into a small hill of soft snow and he retaliated by chasing her and she ran off, laughing as did he and he then caught her once again in his arms.

In the Ghost Zone, Clockwork nodded as he saw Sasha and Whampire happy again. "Sasha Jocklin has faced a difficult challenge and succeeded," he said with a smile and then frowned. "But sadly, her sister Rachel will soon be put to the test to see if she can overcome a challenge that will test her mentally, physically, and emotionally, more so than what Sasha had to endure."

Yes, the challenge Rachel would face would not be one of joy. Hopefully, she would be able to overcome it as her sister did hers, if she kept in mind that love always remembers. Only time would see and know when the time came.


End file.
